User blog:JAlbor/Meet the Admins: Pinkachu
The Official Wildstar Online wikia launches today with a gorgeous new look. To celebrate the flurry of activity and get everyone excited for Wildstar Online's upcoming release, I thought it would be fun to introduce you all to resident Admin (and MMO expert) here on the wikia: Pinkachu! Check out a quick interview below. If you're interested in becoming an admin eventually yourself, feel free to reach out and start editing! How did you first come to Wikia? I am a long time user of Wikia. I was originally a Wowwiki fan around 8 years ago when I was first introduced to World of Warcraft. I found it to be a viable source of information and I enjoyed reading the Lore tidbits I found there. Gotta love a good story. I think around a year later, Wowwiki moved to Wikia. The only other game I was playing at the time was Guild Wars, which I didn't really need a wiki for so wasn't really familier with Wikia at the time. Eventually I started checking out other games as they came out or into beta. Wikia became my best friend. What is your MMO history? Well the original Guild Wars was my first MMO. Ive been a game player for years, but mostly console till then. I was introduced one day to WoW and given a 7 day trial key. I bought the Battle Chest the next day. I joined the guild of the friends who talked me into playing and we are still playing MMO's together today, including WildStar. I have max level characters in WoW (both sides, all classes and races) although I stopped playing that one a year ago. I also have max level characters in several other MMO's including Warhammer Online, Rift, SWToR, Guild Wars 2,(some say 12 level 80 characters is excessive, but I don't think so. I had more than that in WoW!), DC Universe, COH/COV (R.I.P.), The Secret World, Final Fantasy XIV and Tera. I have mid level characters in Dragon's Prophet, Aion, Forsaken World, Neverwinter and LOTRO. I recently started playing a little SMITE, tho not really an MMO I suppose. I do have a level 50 beta character in WildStar beta, and several others ranging from 19 to 30. Had to try out all the classes and I am an incurable altoholic. How did you become an admin for Wildstar Online? I had known about the game for a while, originally signing up for the beta in July of 2012. A year or so later, there still wasn't a whole lot of information out there. Figured it was a long shot, but looked in Wikia to see if I could find anything on the game. I found a wiki, but alas, there was very little information in it. In fact I knew more about the game than the wiki did. Since it couldn't help me, I decided to help it. I logged in one night and started putting in any information I could find. Unfortunately, the Navigation left alot to be desired and I wanted to change it, but my requests to the current Admin went unanswered. A few weeks went by and I decided to find out what it took to become an Admin. I found information on Adopting a Wikia and decided to give it a shot. I explained my situation in an adoption request and waited. In the meantime, I got on every night and continued my work. I think it was a couple more weeks before I heard anything, but when I did, I was ecstatic! My request had been approved! How did you first get interested in Wildstar Online? While I have never been to a Comic-Con or a PAX or anything like that, as an avid gamer I still watch the YouTube and Twitch stuff. Heard it mentioned, saw an interview with Jeremy Gaffney (Wildstar Online Executive Producer), had to find more info. From what I could find, looked too cool to pass up. After the first Dev Speak, I knew there was no turning back. What are your favorite aspects of the game so far? It's not just the game, though I am kind of fond of my little pink Chua Esper, and I like being a Settler. Not gonna tell you his neat name, cause I want to reserve it, but the Chua animations are seriously cool. I think the game itself has a lot going for it and I love that they went with the "cartoon-ish" graphics. What I have enjoyed the most tho is the community. Ask me to name 5 of the Blizzard devs and I couldn't do it. I played that game for several years. Ask me to name off 5 of the Carbine Devs. Pfftt!! Not even a challenge! The Carbine Team has done what I have yet to see any other game developer do. They embraced their community and became their friends. They even let us make a boss! I feel like I could hang out with Gaffer, Frost, Pappy, Merkel, Cougar, Virtue, Scooter, Caydeim, just to name a few, and be completely comfortable. They have shared their time with their fans both in game and out. (Thanks Cougar for the late night server fixes btw). So, the game? It's all pretty slick but my favorite aspect is not the mechanics, or the graphics, it's the community. One I am proud to be a part of. What are you most excited to see when the game launches? Two things. First, my little pink guy on the screen for REALS! No take backs! Second, users coming to the WildStar Wikia to look stuff up and hopefully stick around to contribute. My community is small right now but I don't expect it will stay that way for long, especially after launch. That gets me pretty excited just thinking about it. What are you most excited about with the wikia community? When I was contacted by Jorge and was told that my work had been noticed and appreciated not only by Wikia staff, but by Carbine as well, to me, that is like getting the purple heart! Truly an honor. I didn't do it for that. In fact, with other WildStar wiki's already out there, I wasn't sure my little wiki would get noticed at all but figured there had to be other Wikia loyal fans like me out there, and hoped they would be along eventually. The Wikia community has made me feel welcome and wanted. I'm excited about growing my own community and with the help of some awesome people from Wikia and Wowwiki, we are off to a great start. If it wasn't for that whole having to work outside the house thing, I would be on my computer full time doing this. What is your favorite page so far? The one with the WAM score going up and up and up on it? Oh, you mean on the WildStar Wiki? Hmm, maybe not so much a page right now, as they are shifting often while we prepare for some big changes, but I have a favorite picture. Its Dontmesswithchua (Below). I took that shot during the last few moments of the winter beta. It has my guy right in the center with other chua players. We make quite the menacing team! I posted it on the Chua race page and plan to leave it there. What do you want to say to people new to Wildstar Online Wikia? This is the real deal. Come check us out. If you can't find the information you wanted here, but find it somewhere else or figure it out yourself, please come back to us and share! That way, you help more than just yourself, you help many other players as well. Feel nervous about editing cause your afraid of messing something up? I was too at first. I've done some anonymous editing on other Wikias, but nothing like what I'm doing now. Thankfully Wikia keeps things backed up and anything done, can be undone. I have learned so much on my own and now I'm learning it even faster with the help of the Wikia team and other Wikia contributors. I am more than happy to share my new-found knowledge and work with new users. If you find that you really enjoy editing and love WildStar as much as I do and seriously put some effort and time into your contributions, maybe you can become an Admin like me. I'm having a blast! Anything else you want to add? I want to be able to help other players play their games just as other Wikias and their contributors have done for me. I am doing this Wikia because I believe WildStar is going to be around for a long long time. I want to know as much about the game as the devs themselves and gleaning information from the game and the internet to put in the wiki has put me on that path. You have no idea how happy I was when the NDA was lifted, and I was able to put even more information in the WildStar Wiki. I find myself reading EVERYTHING in game now. Lore, quest text, all of it. I enjoy writing (can you tell?) so being able to put articles into pages in a way that is helpful to other players is an honor. ---- Big thanks to Pinkachu for answering our questions! Got some of your own? Want to learn more? Hop in on the comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:News